<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exhaustion by ToYeetOrNotToYeet2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728449">Exhaustion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToYeetOrNotToYeet2/pseuds/ToYeetOrNotToYeet2'>ToYeetOrNotToYeet2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character's Name Spelled as Cat Noir, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m so bad at tagging, Ladybug helps Cat Noir, Ladybug’s Magic doesn’t help, Nobody else knows who they are, Set After Season 3, The Ladyblog (Miraculous Ladybug), They know each other’s identities, they’re 16/17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToYeetOrNotToYeet2/pseuds/ToYeetOrNotToYeet2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Noir cataclysms himself because of hawkmoth and Ladybug’s magic cannot help so she takes care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exhaustion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve got the plan Kitty,” Ladybug yelled over the whirring sounds of helicopters that surrounded them and Hawkmoth.<br/>
“All yours M’lady,” He shouted back, leaning on his stick.<br/>
“I need you to cataclysm the ground underneath Hawkmoth and Mayura, and as they fall I’ll use this rubber ring and my Yo-Yo to make a trap, got it?”<br/>
Cat Noir nodded and made a dash towards the villains, his boots slamming off of the metal of the Eiffel Tower. He yelled “Cataclysm!” and jumped up, his hand outstretched; just as he was about to touch the flooring Mayura kicked her leg out hitting Cat directly in the stomach. They both went down as a bout of coughing hit Mayura and Cat slammed against the floor from the impact of her kick. Cat’s hand lay atop his chest, the cataclysm he had just called hitting him full force; it felt worse than when Sabrina had gotten akumatized and used his power against him. What felt like hours had passed before the white-hot searing pain subsided and Cat lay stunned on the ground. By this point, Hawkmoth had already taken off with Mayura and his lady was kneeled above him gently shaking his shoulders. </p><p>“-At... Cat can you hear me? Kitty?” Ladybug whispered her hand brushing his fringe out of his eyes.<br/>
“It hurts M’lady,” He whimpered, hands grasping at his chest.<br/>
“I know we need to get you to a safe place... Does it hurt more than last time you got cataclysmed?” </p><p>“Y-yeah like... by a lot,” He sighed, head falling back as he winced again. Ladybug gently hoisted him to his feet and picked him up as best as she could. </p><p>It took her a while, with all the breaks they had to take, to get to their ‘cave’ as Cat Noir called it, it was a little alcove by the river that they had discovered as a hiding spot. They’d eventually decorated it a little bit, having both spent time there individually; no one but them knew about the spot, fortunately. There were strings of fairy lights decorating the wall, a small mattress (courtesy of Ladybug who had brought it down after getting a new one, claiming it was for her friend Alya who was making a den for her younger sisters. There was a small pop-up table with camembert for Plagg and some sweets for Tikki. Also, next to the mattress, was a tiny, unopened first aid kit. They never actually needed it, but it was just in case. Ladybug gently placed Cat on the mattress, pulling down the small curtain that covered the entrance completely. Both heroes de-transformed, letting their kwami’s go and re-fill. Adrien lifted the corner of his shirt, inspected the dark blue and green bruise splattering across his abdomen and side. He winced at the sight of it,<br/>
“You think my dad’ll notice?” He joked, trying to get Marinette to cheer up a bit. </p><p>“You could’ve been seriously hurt Adrien! Now isn’t the time for jokes,” She said, getting a bandage from the FA kit. </p><p>“Well, it’s an occupational hazard, bugaboo.” He smirked again. Marinette just shook her head, moving over to Cat Noir. She began to gently dress his wound careful not to hurt him too much; he winced a few times but made no sound otherwise. Marinette sighed after she’d finished, leaning her head on the wall next to Adrien.<br/>
“Do you want anything to eat?” She said, “I’ll go quickly get something from the bakery,” </p><p>Adrien’s eyes lit up,<br/>
“Can I please have some of my favourite pie,” He drawled put the please and used his ‘charming, adorable kitty-cat eyes’ (according to Ladybug) </p><p>“If they’ve made any, stay here, and don’t move or so help me!” She threatened, with a playful glare. Adrien held his hands up defensively, smiled sheepishly.<br/>
When she had transformed and left, Cat Noir pulled a blanket around himself, snuggling into the warmth. He turned to Plagg (who was still gouging himself on cheese),<br/>
“Why did that Cataclysm hurt so much? Surely it shouldn’t have been any different from when Miraculer hit me.” </p><p>“I’m not entirely sure,” Plagg started, finished the last bite of cheese, “It may be to do with the fact you’re older, which means your powers are a tad stronger. But it could have been that because Miraculer’s powers weren’t as strong since she was also using Ladybug’s power at the same time. Since it was never used on a real person when you first became Cat Noir, we can’t know for sure,”</p><p>Adrien hummed, burying his chin into the blanket, he tapped his feet against the stone floor, swaying his head a little. 

</p><p>“I wonder what Hawkmoth’s wish would be if he ever got ahold of the miraculous.” Adrien murmured. 

</p><p>“Probably something evil. I doubt he has anything good in mind. What would your wish be Adrien?” 

</p><p> “I don’t know... Ladybug told me that there would be a price to pay. I think I’d feel to selfish to make any wish. I mean what is not selfish about a win for you but a lose for someone else?”

</p><p> Plagg hummed, rolling about on the table. 
</p><p> “You guys need a heater in here... it’s too cold to stay alive,” He moaned dramatically. Adrien shook his head but shifted so there was a little pocket for Plagg to settle in the blanket. They waited for Ladybug to return, talking about random topics like their guesses for the next villain, different wishes and cheese quizzes. Ladybug arrived soon after, pushing the curtain aside and de-transforming when she was seated. 

</p><p>“You’re in luck, Kitty-cat, they had your favourite, I got some ice cream from Andrè and I even got some apple juice cartoons!” She plopped the meal in front of Adrien, who’s eyes sparkled like a kid in a candy shop. Tikki and Plagg settled themselves in Marinette’s bag, with a piece of pie each while Adrien and Marinette huddled under the blanket together. 

</p><p> “What would your wish be bugaboo?” Cat Noir asked, leaning his head on Marinette’s head. They’d finished the food quickly, both of them being exhausted. 

</p><p>“What, with the Miraculous? I’ve never actually thought about it honestly,” She answered,  sighing thoughtfully, “I think I’d ask for all good-hearted people to live happily and comfortably.” 

</p><p> “The consequence would probably be that all evil people live in bad conditions.” Cat added. 

</p><p> “I can’t decide whether that’s a good or bad thing; nobody deserves to have an unhappy life but then again those people have made innocent people have unhappy lives,” 

</p><p> “You’re still as kind as always M’lady,” Cat Noir smiled, “Oh I forgot to ask, what happened after I was hit? I don’t remember anything.”

</p><p>“I’m not surprised, your whole body was spasming. It was terrifying. Hawkmoth took off with Mayura, and the helicopters landed. I threw my lucky charm but it didn’t help you for some reason. The public didn’t want to leave but Alya shooed them off, they were all concerned. Oh there’s probably a video on the LadyBlog if you want to see what happened.” 

</p><p>“Your magic ladybugs probably didn’t help because Hawkmoth didn’t have an akumatized villain, so there was no damage caused by one.” 

</p><p> “That makes sense, I suppose,” 

</p><p> Adrien agreed but paused when he heard Marinette giggling. She didn’t say anything, just pointed in the direction of her bag. Their Kwamis had fallen asleep, with pie crumbs around their mouths; Plagg had fallen asleep on top of Tikki. 

</p><p>“We better get some rest too, if we want to be alive for school,” 

</p><p>“Mhmm. But we don’t have to go home yet so can we please take a cat-nap?” Cat Noir pulled his best kitty-eyes that had Marinette melting. 

</p><p>“Fine, okay but we can’t be late to get home,” 

</p><p>“Yeah yeah, shush... I’m exhausted,” Adrien yawned, stretching and curling up in Marinette’s lap. Even without the costume he was like a cat. Ladybug closed her eyes too, head slumped against the wall. 

</p><p>“Night kitty.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my comfort show and I’m so excited for s4!! I wrote this at 3:00Am so I apologise-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>